Support structures for displaying fruits or other comestible articles often require the manufacture and assembly of several parts, involving varying degrees of labor. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,019. Further, great efforts are expended for arranging individual fruits and/or articles into an aesthetically pleasing display. Assembled support structures can be intricate and are not easily altered. In fact, even minor changes to an arrangement can destroy its beauty.